Dude, Where's My Wand?
by AngelicWerewolf
Summary: Its Hermione's second last year at Hogwarts and she's been made Head Girl. She should be happy, right? Wrong. Guess who the Head Boy is... Romance, emotions and good ol' lust traps her into a world she thought she's never see......
1. Aren't I Lucky?

**Title: Dude, Where's My Wand?**

**Disclaimer: As owner of Harr- ARGH!!! Strangled by lawyers ("Where did they come from??") OK, OK, OK, like I was saying, I DO NOT own anything but the plot. turns to lawyers (HAPPY??? Damn lawyers...") **

**A/N: Hope you guyz like the story and PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! You don't want to make me cry would you?????????**

**Aren't I Lucky?**

"Urgh," groaned Hermione as she placed her trunk onto the familiar Platform Nine and Three Quarters, "why do these trunks have to be so heavy?" It was her second last year at Hogwarts and had been made Head Girl. Nothing could ruin this year, she thought. She had changed a lot over the summer, her hair was no longer bushy but now straight and gleaming in the sun, she had grown taller and had seductive curves in all the right places. Her summer had gone quite well, apart from the fact she hadn't seen Harry nor Ron at all. Just when she was about to say goodbye to her parents, she heard her name being called out.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! God, we've been calling you for ages! I swear, you've gone deaf or something..." exclaimed the taller of the two, now looking flustered. He had well- toned muscles and red hair that could be seen anywhere. "Harry! Ron!," she said as she hugged them, "it's so good to see you again! I'm sorry but I was distracted..."

"S'okay, Hermione. It's good to see you, too. How was your summer?" asked Harry. He had also grown over the summer. He now had muscles to match Ron and was rather good-looking... at least, according to the way passing girls who were suddenly gawking at him. His dark hair was extraordinarily untidy but in a nice way.

They sat down in their compartment, Hermione busily arguing with Ron about his commitment to SPEW. "You're so typical, Ron! You have no respect for the decency and dignity for other living creatures. What if you had to work your fingers to the bone for people who treat you like dirt and don't even PAY you? It's absolute SLAVERY!" she exclaimed angrily.

"THEY LIKE IT! Get that through your head, Hermione! They're happy the way they are but some people just aren't satisfied with , COUGH HERMIONE!" he fired back.

"Oh, looks, a lover's quarrel, it must be my lucky day. I thought you, Weasley, weren't that low to be dating a Mudblood. As always, I have overestimated you, my bad. Of course, I can see why that would be your only choice," drawled an all-too familiar voice from behind.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Whatever it is, make it quick I can't stand to listen to shit like you for too long or I might get a disease" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, the bitch is getting angry. I'm _terrified_. What are you gonna do, throw a book at me?" he smirked, his eyes glinting maliciously, "stupid stuck-up Mudbl-OUCH!" Hogwarts: A History had taken its revenge on his head.

"Glad its useful for something," muttered Ron, grinning.

"Don't get angry with _me_ because Potter and Weasley dumped you. However, if you want to explain why you didn't show up for the Head Boy and Head Girl meeting to Professor McGonagall, that's fine wi-"

"OH MY GOD!" she gasped as she dashed out of the room. _How could she have forgotten?_ This was very important to her and _she had not remembered._ Finally, she reached the compartment and walked in with all the dignity she could muster. "Good Evening, Professor McGonagall, I am so sorry I'm late... I... I don't know what happened," she weakly apologized.

"That's alright, Miss Granger, but do not let it happen again. As I was telling, Mr Malfoy, as Head Boy and Head Girl you are expected to be mature and to – "she went on only to be interrupted by a laugh of disbelief.

"You're _Head Boy_? "she cried in utter shock.

"What's so shocking about it, Granger?" he demanded, obviously angry she was surprised.

"_Ahem_. Like I was saying you two are expected to be _mature_ and to be a role model for the other students. Your job will be to organize balls, parties, events and to represent the students. This is a highly prestigious position so I suggest you work hard to keep it. You will be sharing a dormitory together –"again interrupted by not only one horrified scream but by two...

**A/N: How do like that??? Don't worry, things will get juicer later but... YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!!!!! Mwahahahaha!!!!! Cackles evilly Anywayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! I'll try to update l8er but I'll just have to se- ARGH!!!!!! sster attacks unsuspecting author**

**Kayla: Hey guyz, my name's Kayla! Don't read any of the crap my sister's putting up cuz it's a total waste of ti- author tackles Kayla to the ground**

**Chelsea: Sorry about that, guyz! That was my adopted sister ("HEY!!!") . Oh, by the way my name's Chelsea! Like I was saying, I'll try to update but I'll just have to see..... CIAO!!!!**


	2. The Voices in Their Heads

**A/N: Thank you SOOO much my rad reviewers!!!!! I love you guyz!! (not in THAT way, tho!) Lmao! Newayz, I noe this idea has been done before bt with all these stories in there's not much room for an original idea that still rox! However, MY story is gonna be LITTLE different and is gonna be with a slight twist... Newayz, read on nd review, PLEASE!!!!!!**

* * *

****

**The Voices in Their Heads**

"We have to share a _dormitory_????" squealed a horrified Hermione.

"Yes, Miss Granger, this is mandatory. It has been the Hogwarts tradition for years. If you cannot comply with the rules, Miss Granger, it will be with great regret that I replace you with, Miss Parkinson." Professor McGonagall said as she surveyed Hermione under her watchful eyes.

_I cannot BELIEVE this! My most important role at Hogwarts and Malfoy has to go and ruin it!_ _Even so, _she bit her lip,_ I can't let that cow, Parkinson, be Head Girl! Unworthy slut..._

"Umm... that's alright, Professor, I'm sure I'll manage." She said, not even convincing herself. "Well, if that's the case then you and Mr Malfoy come and see me after the Feast so we can finish your housing arrangement. Good day to you, Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy." and with that she left two furious teenagers.

Draco POV

_Just great! I have to spend the whole year living with that... that... THING! What would Father say? However, the new possibilities of ways to antagonize her are quite amusing...and she is hot...WAIT! Did I just call that jumped-up Mudblood hot? I think I need to lie down... _

"You're new password is _Temptus_, is that clear?" the professor spoke to the newly appointed Head Boy and Head Girl as they nodded their heads. They went inside, Hermione gasped with amazement at her new dormitory.

"It's beautiful" she exclaimed happily.

"THIS is what they give a MALFOY? Absolute piece of shit..."

"For once in your life, Malfoy, try not to be a stuck-up bastard,"

"Like that's gonna happen,"

"True, very true,"

"Shut up, Granger, you know love it. Anyways, just because I'm a Pureblood and you're nothing but a filthy Mudblood, no need to be prejudiced,"

"Prejudice my ASS, Malfoy"

"Yes, I know you have an ass. We ALL have asses, Granger," he said, speaking slowly, as if she was a three-year old."

"Bitch. Well, if you don't mind I'm going to take a bath... _Your Majesty_" she added with a mock curtsey.

"You may be excused, servant," he added with an equal mock bow.

Hermione's POV

_I am NOT gonna let him get on my nerves, he's just a stuck-up piece of trash that isn't worth looking at... but, he is good-looking.... OH MY GOD, DID I JUST SAY THAT? _She mentally slapped herself._ God, I sound just like Parvati... next thing you know I'll be stalking every guy in this school... God, do I need that bath..._

She went into her bedroom appearing a few minutes later with her towel and shampoo. She looked at Draco suspiciously before she went into the bathroom. _God, knows what he's up to... _At that moment, Draco felt a mischievous grin creep onto his face... _I wonder what girls do in bathrooms..._

* * *

**A/N: HMMM...what DO girlz do in bathrooms??? I am SOOOOOO SORRRRYYY that this isn't longer bt the teachers at mi skool are conspiring against me... Hope this chappie was good enuff bt like I sed be4... ANY ideas or suggestion add them in ur reviews, k??? NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!! Kayla, get off my compu-**

**Kayla: Still reading this crap??? You guyz must be bored....**

**Chelsea: WHAT ARE U DOING HERE???**

**Kayla: uhh... I live here??**

**Chelsea: Get out of mi room or else....**

**Kayla: Or else wat????**

**Chelsea: Or I'll... umm... or I'll... _or I'll tell mom wat you nd Brad get up to evry Sat. nite...._**

**Kayla: READ MY SISTER'S STORIES, THEY ROCK!! _Dashes out of room_**

**Chelsea: _laughs wickedly _I love being the oldest...**


	3. What Girls Do In Bathrooms

**A/N: Hey!!! Thank u SOOOOOOO (nd it goes on...) much reviewers!!! I cannot tell u HOW MUCH ur reviews mean to me!!! _eyes start to water _Umm, the nxt few chappies are going to be longer cuz I hav a week off from skool!!! YAY!!! BAD SIDE: mi new braces are killin me!!!!!!!!!! Newayz, in response to some of the reviews:**

**Msmightypen: COURSE I'm jokin!!! Dnt wrry!!!**

**There goes my gun: U like Evanescence too??? I LUV her bt its just that I'm nt really a song-fic kinda gal, bt I mite put a few lyrics in some of the nxt chappies tho...**

**Snuggie: I noe, I noe, I noe!!! _bangs head on wall _Blame the skool... the teachers are conspiring against me – they're making spend time at skool preventing me from makin mi chappies on long enuff!!!! LOL. REALLI SRRY if the bad words are too much bt wen it comes to Hermione talking to Draco... I didn't know there was any other way of communicating... HEHE...**

**What Girls Do In Bathrooms**

_Ahhh... this is SO much better... _Hermione thought as she lay in her bath _...I don't know how I'm going to survive this year... living with Malfoy...urgh... it's like, what's-it-called... oh yeah, Survivor or something...I can imagine the looks on Harry and Ron's faces... _she giggled_... well, I'm not gonna think about that now... this is the time for RELAXATION..._

Malfoy quietly crept up the staircase, making sure no noise was heard. _Granger, is going to have ONE interesting night... _he smirked. It was with sweet vindication did he take his revenge for her attacking him on the train. _Stupid book... WHY does it always take its anger out on ME? First it's the essay, then it's the attack... WHAT'S next? _He was nearly there, just a few more steps...

The scream in the Head Boy and Girl bathroom was one that Hogwarts would never forget...

"MALFOY? What the hell are you doing here?" screamed Hermione as she tried to cover herself by sinking lower beneath the bubbles.

"Oh. My. God. I did not know you were in here, Granger. So sorry," he said innocently.

"Don't lie, Malfoy! You knew I was taking a bath!"

"Always the accusations, always the persecutions... will it never end?"

"GET OUT, MALFOY!"

"Or what, Mudblood?"

"Or I'll... or I'll... or I'll... JUST GET OUT!" she shouted, completely unable to think of a threat which would make him leave.

"I'd be careful, if I were you. You see, Granger, I have a _slight _advantage. You are over there; naked and defenceless. While your wand _just happens _to be right next to me; whom I might say is fully clothed," he smirked, clearly enjoying watching her face contort with anger and embarrassment.

"You, you, you... URGH!"

"Nice choice of words, Granger"

"Get out now," she whispered, her eyes narrowing until they were nothing but slits.

"And if I don't? What then, Grange-BITCH!" he exclaimed; now soaking wet from her projectile... which happened to be a rubber duck.

"If you want another one, there's plenty more!" she said, laughing.

"I'll go, I'll go! Just don't hit me again! Damn rubber ducks..."he muttered as he left the bathroom.

"Thank you, ducks," she said as she took her towel and started to change.

"Harry! Ron! Wait up!" shouted Hermione as she struggled to catch up with her best friends.

"Hermione! What happened last night? You just went off! I hope, Malfoy's not giving you a hard time," said Ron, his face full of concern and an emotion that Hermione just couldn't place.

"Well, I had to find out where I was staying, Ron. Anyways, all I can say is that living with Malfoy is... interesting," she finished lamely, as she couldn't figure out any other way or putting it.

"Interesting as in how? Like, he picks his nose or something?"

"Gross, Ron and no, he does not pick his nose. All I said was that it was interesting. You can be so possessive sometimes, Ron" she said as Ron, for some reason, blushed.

"Hey! Can I join the conversation anytime this millennium?" asked Harry, annoyed that his friends had left him out.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Harry! How are you? Does your scar hurt?" asked Hermione, guilty she had easily overlooked him.

"It's alright, Hermione. I'm okay and my scar doesn't hurt me in the least. Although, we have the Slytherins for potions, AGAIN," he moaned.

"Whoopee," muttered Ron

"Today, we'll be looking at a very complex potion, one that some people may find... difficult," Professor Snape sneered as he looked at Neville, whose face paled at the prospect, "the potion is called _Visuae Desirous_. Can anyone tell me what it is used for? Ah, Mr Malfoy, please enlighten us,"

"_Visuae Desirous_ is a potion that allows the drinker to see whatever he or she wishes,"

"Very good, ten points to Slytherin. Now, the instructions are on the board and you will be working in pairs. Which I will be assigning you into," he smirked watching the horrified faces of the Gryffindors, "Patil and Parkinson, Weasley and Bulstrode, Weasley and Crabbe, Potter and Goyle, Granger and Malfoy..."

_Not Malfoy! It isn't enough that I live with him but now I have to work with the butthead! What did I do to deserve this...?_

"Now, Granger, this is what we are going to do. You do the work while read out the instructions," he started.

"Uh, hello? I'm not doing all the work!"

"Fine, we do half and half but YOU be the tester,"

"Okay,"

"That's a good little guinea pig,"

They worked throughout the task, bickering and fighting with each other along the way until finally, the potion was complete. It was a blue/purple solution and smelled just like vanilla. Unfortunately, Neville's cauldron was a dark yellow and was emitting a smell to dire for words.

"Go on, Granger, drink the damn thing so we can finish,"

"Alright. Keep your knickers on,"

"I don't wear knickers, Granger,"

"So, you say. Anyway, here goes nothing," she said while she drank the concoction.

It tasted of strawberries and, if truth be told, a bit like whisky. She suddenly felt a floating sensation, nice but weird.

"Okay, Granger, you should be seeing your image about now,"

She was slowly starting to see something, blurry at first then gradually getting clearer. It was a young man, quite handsome in her opinion. As it got clearer, Hermione's thoughts whirled around her... _who is he? Maybe, I know him... this potion does have some weird effects, though... I wonder why Professor Snape set this particular potio- OH MY GOD! IS THAT MALFOY IN PINK BOXERS? _She snapped back to reality as she put her hands over her eyes.

"What did you see, Granger?" asked Malfoy, intrigued by her facial expressions displayed throughout her trial of the potion.

"Uh, nothing. So, has the lesson ended yet?" she asked, trying to distract him from the fact she was blushing furiously.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" he demanded impatiently.

"Gotta go, Malfoy. Bye!"

She ran towards Harry and Ron as the school bell rang, wondering just _what on earth_ happened back there.

"So, what did you guys see?" asked Hermione, at dinner.

"Uh, I saw... I saw..." stammered Ron, turning red again for the second time this week.

"Oh, forget it, Ron. What did you see, Harry"

"I saw Sirius. He was alive," he whispered, momentarily grieving for his beloved dead god-father.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said, trying to comfort her best friend. She knew how hard it was for him and knew she had to be there for him, no matter what.

Draco saw Hermione wrap her arms around Harry, speaking to him with a sympathetic look on her face. All of a sudden, he felt a pang of... _jealousy? _He couldn't not believe his ears, he _Draco Malfoy _have feelings for a _Mudlblood?_ Impossible, he was just tired from Quidditch practice he said to himself. Draco had lost his appetite and got up to go back to his room, ignoring Pansy's pleas claiming she wanted to show him something. _God knows what it was, _he thought, shuddering...

**A/N: Whoa! 5 pages! That has GOT to be a record! PLEASE let this is long enuff cuz I'm not sure how long it is when its transferred to ... I hope u guyz like the story so far, but hold on cuz some MAJOR twists are comin up!!! Dun, dun, DUH!!!!**

**Newayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! _begs for some time _Good news, Kayla's not here today cuz she's spending the night at a friend's house so... PART-AY, PART-AY!!!! LOL**


	4. Just An Ordinary Day NOT

**A/N: OMG!!!! I LUV you people!!! Thnx A LOT to all the people who reviewed:**

**Snuggie: Am so glad u loved the latest chappie!!! I'm hoping of adding a little bit of Harry into the story... _bows head down in guilt _I've been neglecting him for some time...LOL**

**Gothhottie: Thnx a lot!!!!**

**Starflower-Gem: Honoured...TRULY!!!!!**

**Your reviews mean SOOOO MUCH to me!!! _starts to cry _I feel JUST like Miss America... Hope you guyz enjoy this chappie as much!!!! Read nd Review, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!! Muchos Gracias!!!!**

* * *

**Just An Ordinary Day... NOT**

Draco left the Hall as soon as possible, wanting to avoid Pansy's 'show and tell'..._Thank God, my eyes would have DEFINITELY gone blind... _he thought. He reached the portrait hole and gave the password and plopped himself onto the couch, exhausted. He had just experienced a mental debate... _Stupid voices... _He slowly found his thoughts focusing on Hermione, although why, he couldn't explain. _Must be damn harmones... I hope..._

"Quidditch is going to be a blast, isn't it, Harry?" Ron said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Yeah, luck Wood's not here, eh? He'd be making us train 24/7," Harry managed to say, the grin slowly reappearing on his face.

"I here you, mate. Hey, did you hear he was selected for a trial for the Chudley Cannons? Do you think he can get me free tickets?" Ron asked, excited now that his favourite Quidditch team was in the conversation.

"_Boys,_" exasperated Hermione, as she left the Hall leaving Harry and Ron to their _Quidditch obsessions._ Hermione went off to her dormitory, tired already. She climbed up the stairs, her vision clouding from fatigue. She sleepily murmured the password as she found herself collapsing onto the couch, suddenly brought back to her senses by a groan of discomfort.

"Granger, get off," groaned a drowsy but smirking Draco.

"Malfoy! I... I... didn't see you there...," she stuttered, trying to comprehend the situation.

"I know I'm irresistible but can't a guy get some rest around here?"

"I didn't MEAN to fall on you! It was an accident; I was just so tired,"

"Whatever you say, Granger. You must be ecstatic to be lying on top of THE Draco Malfoy, huh?"

"No, I'm not! Bastard,"

"Yeah, right. Anyways, would you mind getting off, you're sort of crushing my nuts,"

"EWWW! That is disgusting, Malfoy!" Hermione shrieked as she quickly leapt off of him.

"Much better. Don't worry, Granger, you'll have your day," he said, grinning while lying on the couch, amused.

Hermione was blushing furiously, and not only because of what he just said but of the memory of him during the potion. She abruptly burst out laughing, much to the confusion of Draco Malfoy.

"What? WHAT?" he demanded, annoyed at her for some reason.

"Nothi-... Nothin-...Nothing, Mal-...Malfoy," she gasped, barely able to get the words at out through her laughs.

"Fine. Be that way, Granger, I'm going to bed," he said while furiously stomping his foot childishly. He went off to his room while Hermione tried to regain dignity. _That GRANGER! Who does she think she is? Falling on top of me, then laughing for no reason and NOT EVEN TELLING ME WHY! God! NOBODY ignores a Malfoy, especially not someone like Granger. I have to admit though; I DID enjoy having her on me... WHAT? Did I just say THAT? Must have been those goddamn fumes from potions..._

_That MALFOY! God, he can be such an asshole... I mean, it WAS an accident! It's not MY fault that I suddenly started laughing! I mean, I'm sorry, OKAY? Jeez, just because he IS good-looking doesn't mean that he can jus- THERE I GO AGAIN! CALLING DRACO MALFOY GOOD-LOOKING! What is WRONG with me? I must be more tired than I thought..._

The next day, Draco and Hermione were called to the Headmaster's office for a briefing on their upcoming duties. Hermione grabbed a quick toast and greeted Harry and Ron as Draco got his mail before they went to the meeting.

"Like you might already know, the Halloween Ball is coming up and as Head Boy and Girl you will be making the preparations. Keep in mind, however, that this will be a masquerade ball and students will have to be wearing masks. I will leave all the details to be sorted out by you two, and to be submitted two weeks before the ball. Also, it is with great pleasure, that I inform you that as Head Boy and Girl you will be attending all social functions TOGETHER," said Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling with glee behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Together?" squeaked a horrified Hermione not to mention a disgusted Draco.

"Yes, it is mandatory, Miss Granger. If you'll excuse me, I have an urgent meeting with Madame Rosmerta. God knows how many barrels of butterbeer we'll need this year," he sighed, before leaving the room.

"Great. Now what am I going to do?"

"What do you mean by that Granger? You should be honoured to be going to the ball with me! Anyways, it's not like I'm exactly thrilled,"

"Go to hell, Malfoy. Well, since I'm going to Hogsmead anyways, I might as well pick out a dress,"

"I'll go with you, seeing as I need to get some robes," said Malfoy, thoughtfully.

"DRACO MALFOY? Accompanying me? What on earth have I done to deserve this?" Hermione said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shut up, Granger. I'm only coming because I need someone to carry my bags," he spat.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy. Keep dreaming,"

"What do you mean, _Malfoy and I are going to go shopping_?" raged Ron.

"I don't WANT to go, Ron. It's just that because we're Heads, we have to go together at all social functions. Besides, I have to pick out a dress and Malfoy has to get some robes. It's not like we're going to be right next to each other, we're just going to the same shop," Hermione said, surprised and irritated at Ron's reaction.

"I understand, Hermione. If Malfoy harms you in the least, we'll sort him out," said Harry, glaring at Ron for not being supportive.

"Yeah, I swear, if that jackass even TOUCHES you, I'll fuc-" said Ron only to be interrupted by a drawling voice.

"Trying to be tough, are we, Weasley? I would love to continue to insult you endlessly, but alas. Hermione dearest and I must continue our shopping, time is ticking, you know. One day we might even be shopping for baby clothes," drawled Draco, laughing as he watched Ron's face twist with fury, trying to get hold of him only to be restrained by Harry.

"Let me at him, I'll bloody kill him, I'll-"shouted Ron, furious beyond reason, trying to grab hold of Malfoy.

"You are just TOO easy, Weasley. Come on, Granger, I don't have all day," he laughed, leading away a VERY shocked Hermione.

"What do you think you're playing at, Malfoy?" said Hermione, who was angry at him but deep down, she found the incident funny.

"It would take all year to explain my motives for why I insult Weasley, Granger. So, if you don't mind I have to go look for my robes," he said, going off into the array of dress robes.

"Guess I'm on my own," Hermione sighed as she went to off to find a dress.

Hermione searched and searched for a costume, occasionally finding one worth buying. One of these was a devil costume, but she found it a little TOO revealing (later that day she saw Parvati take the costume home, with a mischievous grin on her face). Another was a princess costume, but that too had its faults. It suffocated the living daylights out of her and was ripping at all the wrong places. After endlessly searching for a costume she found it.

It was a fairy costume, beautiful from every angle. It was white and adorned with crystals which shone like a thousand diamonds. As did the mask, whose white feathers made her look angelic and heavenly. The top was corset- like while the bottom was shredded silk, just a few inches below her knees. She was in pure bliss at the prospect of wearing this amazing dress, but was disappointed as her eyes fell onto the price tag.

"500 galleons?! That is such a total rip-off!" she exclaimed angrily as her bubble of happiness burst into reality. Hermione left the shop empty-handed and disappointed. She sadly decided to come back the next day to look for another dress, as it was time to go.

Draco had seen her look at the costumes, only to put them back on the rack. He had, however, liked the devil costume but by the look on her face, their opinions differed. After a long time, she finally picked a dress that she liked. He saw her face beam as she surveyed the exquisite dress. He agreed; it WAS beautiful. However, she frowned when she looked at the price tag. Draco saw Hermione, as she sadly left the shop. For once in his life, Draco Malfoy was going to do something good. _I don't know why I'm doing this, but... she WOULD look damn hot in that dress... WHY am I such a wonderful person? _He smirked as he paid the cashier and left the shop.

"If Hermione hadn't had to go with Malfoy, would you have asked her to the ball?" asked Harry, surveying his friend.

"Honestly, Harry, I don't know. I mean, she only thinks of me as her brother." miserably said Ron, "Are you going to ask Cho?"

"Well, I was thinking of asking... of asking... Ginny," he finished lamely, not knowing how Ron would react.

"That's good, mate. Get your mind of Cho, she's not worth it, I mea- WAIT! Did you just say you want to ask GINNY out?" exclaimed Ron.

_It's gonna be a long night..._ thought Harry.

Hermione went off to her room early, not in the mood for dinner. She took a long bath, entirely spent relaxing. She towelled herself before going into her room, in which she found a package wrapped in green with silver ribbons; a note attached:

_Granger,_

_Umm... I saw you today with the costume and I could tell you really wanted it. As you know how I'm such a GREAT person, I went and bought it because I thought it would look good on you. I know that we HAVE to go to the ball together, but seeing as I'm a PERFECT gentleman I thought I'd ask you properly: _

_Hermione, _

_Will you go to the ball with me?_

... _and no, Granger, you can't say no. Anyways, meet me in the Library tomorrow at 12 so we can start making preparations for the ball._

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

**A/N: OOHHH, CLIFFHANGER!!!! I noe some of u are ready to strangle me bt don't worry!!!! The next one SHUD be coming along any time now... _glances around nervously, GULPS _... I hope... Besides that, I hope this was long enuff cuz I'm tryin to lengthen mi chappies!! Newayz, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! MERCI BEAUCOUP!!!!!! **


	5. The Million Dollar Question

**A/N: Thnx BIG TIME to ALL mi reviewers!!!! U guyz SOOO ROCK!!!!**

**I'm trying to update quicker bt as u all noe the administration is trying to suppress me creativity!!! Whoa, too many big words for today... LOL... Newayz, here's the next chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!**

**FlickFlick: Well, u noe wat they say..._ it's better to give than to receive... I wasn't exactly sober when I wrote that part_... LOL just kidding!!!**

**RedAndGold4LeafClovers: Muchos Gracias!!!**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: As Miss America it is my duty to inform u that the author of this story gives her most esteemed thanks!!!! Hmm... now**

**THAT sounded good, didn't it? LOL**

**proud-2-b-a-sccrplyr: Thnx!!!**

**Rhyet The Dark Angel: That makes two of us!!!**

**dimondcrystal12: Umm, thnx... I think...**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: AWW!!! That is so totally sweet!!!**

**Lanetha Mercion: Merci Beaucoup!!! Tu es très gentille!!!**

**slyswn28: You nd me both, sistah!!!**

**madisontaylorkero: I was thrilled!!! **

**Follower001: Ur such a sweetie!!! _begs like dog _Chocolate Chip, pls! **

* * *

**The Million Dollar Question**

Hermione woke up and dashed out of bed, barely able to contain her excitement. She didn't even bother to knock on the door as she slowly crept into his room, Draco still fast asleep. She knelt right beside his bed, nudging him to wake up.

"Malfoy?" she whispered, trying to wake him up but was unsuccessful. She tried again, nudging his arm a little harder this time. "Draco? It's time to wake up," she tried again, now getting annoyed, "fine!"

Slowly a smirk worthy of Malfoy appeared on the seemingly innocent Gryffindor...

"Drakey-Poo!" she cooed into his ear, "Wake up! It's me, Pansy, I've got something to show you..." she continued her voice slowly becoming high-pitched and seductive, "... you know want to see me like this,"

"PANSY! GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHES ON!" he shouted, now wide-awake, oblivious to the fact that Hermione was laughing uncontrollably in the corner.

"It's alright, Draco, it's only me. Pansy's not here. I was just trying to wake you up and there was no other way," she said, trying to keep a straight face but was failing miserably.

"That was NOT funny! Can you imagine how many years of therapy I would have to go through if that were actually true? I mean, Pansy is no spring chicke- wait a minute! Did you just call me Draco?" he asked, as his expression changed from anger to complete amusement.

"Well, I... umm... I... I guess I did," she stammered, unable to meet his eyes.

"I'll permit you to call me by my first name if you let me call you by yours," he said, grinning for no particular reason at all.

"Alright _Draco_," she said, as her face lit up, "you may call me by my first name. Anyways, the reason I came here was to thank you for buying me the costume. How did you know I wanted it?"

"I saw you in the shop. You looked like Christmas came early," he sniggered.

"Very funny, but it still was very sweet," she said as she walked towards him.

"I know," he smirked.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed on the cheek before hugging him, then leaving the room.

"You're welcome... _Hermione_" he whispered, blushing as she left the room...

"Nice boxers by the way" she shouted, laughing from outside as Draco heartily agreed.

* * *

Draco quickly got dressed as he pondered the incident that had just taken place. He walked out of his room to find Hermione doing the finishing touches on her 3 foot essay for History of Magic, even though today Saturday. Draco smirked as he saw her scribble away at the parchment, determined to perfect it.

"Are you always this pathetic?" he asked, still smirking.

"Get a life, Draco," she retaliated, not even looking up from her work.

"Touchy, aren't we? What happened to _'thank you, Draco' _and _'that was so sweet'?"_

"I wasn't exactly sober," she said finally looking up to see a pair of grey eyes, full of mischief.

"You wound me, Hermione. Let's see if I can change your opinion," he said as he strode towards her menacingly. In a flash he was on top of her, tickling her, showing no mercy.

"Dra-Drac-DRACO! Stop, please..." she gasped, between laughs.

"I'll let you go when you say..." he whispered in her ear.

"NO WAY! GET OFF OF ME!" she screamed.

"Not until you say it," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Fi-Fin-FINE! DRACO MALFOY IS THE MOST WONDERFUL GUY IN THE WORLD!" she shouted.

"Well done, Hermione. I'm glad you've accepted the truth," he grinned.

"NOW GET OFF ME!" she shrieked as she pushed him off, trying to regain what was left of her dignity.

"Denial is an ugly thing," he smirked as he watched her get up.

"Not as ugly as you, Draco. Oh, and I had my fingers crossed when I said that," she said as she stuck out her tongue at a very shocked Draco.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Hermione. Almost worthy of a Slytherin,"

"_Almost_, of course," she laughed.

"Well, we must be going. Shall I escort you down, Madam?" he asked while extending his arm, in which she linked hers with his.

"That's _Mademoiselle_ to you, Mr Malfoy," she joked as they went down to the Hall, laughing at their charade.

* * *

The whole school was absolutely buzzing about the upcoming ball. Everyone was doing something; the boys busy getting last minute dates while the girls busy deciding which nail polish would suit best with their costume. It was, indeed, an important day.

Hermione and Draco were busy too, getting the last preparations sorted out. The Hall was simply amazing and none could deny it. Streamers and confetti encased the room in black and orange, not to mention the eerie-looking pumpkins staring at them from all angles. After Draco and Hermione had parted ways, she was stopped by Ginny, claiming she needed to tell her something important.

"HE ASKED ME OUT!" she squealed unable to contain her happiness.

"Who, Ginny, who?" asked Hermione, the suspense killing her.

"HARRY! When were on our way to the Great Hall he pulled me aside and asked me! Oh Hermione, I'm so happy," Ginny said, her smile stretching from ear to ear.

"That's great! We can get ready together before the Ball. Come to my dormitory and tell Harry to pick you up there. What time is it anyways?" Hermione asked, almost excited as her friend.

"Good idea! I'll tell Harry. It's... umm... hold on... OH MY GOSH! It's 4:45 already! We have to start preparing! Wait here," Ginny exclaimed as she dashed into the Common Room.

A few minutes later, Ginny returned with her costume having finished telling Harry the plans. She grabbed Hermione and left for her dormitory. They spent hours primping and preparing for the much-anticipated event. Ginny had her hair down, her straight hair reaching just below her shoulders. She had a crimson princess costume, whose sleeves flowed gracefully. Her make-up was amazing; dark pink eye shadow Hermione had not yet taken her costume out of the box. Her hair was tied up, her luscious curls dangling just above her neck. She had white eyeliner accentuated with eye shadow of the same colour. Body glitter smeared on each of the girls collarbones. As she finished putting on her costume, she noticed something left in the box. It was necklace and was magnificent. It was silver with diamond and emeralds, gleaming in the light.

"Hermione! Where did you get that?" gasped Ginny, as she looked at the necklace in awe.

"Draco gave it to me," blushed Hermione.

"Well, put on. Wow, it looks great! There's something missing though... hmm... what could it be... oh yeah!" she said, as she waved her wand at Hermione. Instantly, the sleeves on Hermione's costume disappeared leaving her strapless.

"Ginny! Put my sleeves back!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Get over it, 'Mione. You look great now let's go. The boys are waiting, you know," she said as she left Hermione staring, and then simply followed her down to the Common Room.

The boys were indeed waiting, but the tension was soon split when the girl sauntered into the room. Draco and Harry's mouths fell open as Hermione and Ginny walked up to their dates. Hermione walked up to Draco and closed his mouth with her index finger, as did Ginny.

"Draco, you're going swallow a fly that way," she laughed.

"Let's hope he chokes on it," muttered Harry.

"Harry," warned Hermione.

"Forget it, Hermione, we better get going anyways. Shall we?" he asked, once again offering his arm.

Hermione took it and said, "Are courting me, Mr Malfoy?"

"What ever gave you the idea, Miss Granger?" and with that they left, leaving Ginny and Harry to their own affairs.

* * *

Everyone was surprised to see Hermione and Draco waltzing into the Hall, happily chatting. They could see the laughter in Hermione's eyes and the warmth in Draco's smile. They danced the night away to music somewhat like Mozart until Hermione had just about enough.

"This music is so dull and fancy. Why can't we have something lively? Wait a minute! I know what to do, stay here, Draco," she said as she dashed off into the crowds.

"Yes, mistress," Draco replied sarcastically, obviously annoyed for being left alone.

Not long after, Hermione returned and at that moment the classical music changed to... Sean Paul's Get Busy?

"What the heck is this, Hermione?" Draco asked, though he was smiling.

"I thought this Ball needed a little spicing up," Hermione grinned.

"So, you wanna grind?" asked Draco, smiling playfully.

"Sure," Hermione said as they went onto the middle of the dance floor and started dancing.

Everyone was amazed, including Draco, at the fact that bookworm Granger could act so enrapturing. If you didn't know them you'd think they were together or something, the way they danced. Hermione was laughing while Draco wrapped his arms around her waist as they danced. Draco was lost in her scent of vanilla, as he felt her body close to his. While this was happening, Ron was watching the scene with utmost hatred and jealousy. He could not believe that Hermione would just let that ferret hold her and that she was actually _enjoying_ it. He couldn't believe that Malfoy, of all people, would be the one to dance with her like that. He wanted to take his butterbeer and shove it up Malfoy's a-

"Ron, what are you doing here? Aren't you gonna come and dance?" asked Harry.

"Can you believe them, Harry? I mean, why would 'Mione even let him go near her? Maybe Malfoy put a spell on her..." he rambled, appealed by the idea that Draco was _making_ Hermione dance and that it was not of her own free will.

"I don't know, Ron. She seems really happy, more than I've ever known. We need to be supportive no matter what, that's what best friends are for. Even if it is Malfoy," Harry said with some sympathy, knowing how Ron fancied Hermione.

"Whatever, Harry. I'm gonna get myself another drink," he muttered.

* * *

In the meantime, Draco and Hermione were sitting by the lake, the moonlight shimmering across the water.

"I didn't know you could dance like that, Hermione," said Draco.

"Well, I've been dancing since I was 2 years old but I've never shown anyone, until now," she said, walking until she was beside him.

"Lucky me," he laughed as he turned around, his eyes locking into hers.

Big mistake.

Before they knew it, he gradually felt his arms around her, while her hands resting on his chest. Their heads bent forwards, his lips brushing against hers. They kissed, imaginary fireworks bursting in the air. _Is this lust or... love..._ thought Hermione. Ah yes, the million dollar question that all teenagers ask... and only few find the answer. Even so, while they both were savouring the moment, someone not far away could be heard shouting in surprise...

"Hermione! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

**A/N: SEVEN FREAKIN PAGES NDA CLIFFIE? Unbelievable, huh? Hope u guyz liked the chappie!!! Again, I'd like to thank my awesome reviewers, I LOVE U GUYZ!!! _Gives Internet Hug _Newayz, I'll try to update soon bt in the meantime... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thnx!!! **


	6. BUSTED!

**A/N: Hey dudes!!! I am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated for a while but as u know school's bak on and I'm loaded with work!!! Oh, and I'm changing to my name to AngelicWerewolf, k? I WILL STILL BE WRITING THIS STORY THO!!! Newayz, I'm sorry bt this is as long as I could get it as I've been struck down with writers block!!! REAL BIG THANKS to all mi awesome reviewers, u guyz never let me down!!!**

**madisontaylorkero: Am pleased u liked it!**

**SwEeTnDrEaMyPnAy03: Ur SO FREAKIN AWESOME!!! Thnx a lot for the review!!! Lylas!!! Please note that I have my French dictionary RIGHT NEXT TO ME… hehe…**

**pur-sanity: Thnx!!! I'm glad u thought it was funny!!!**

**Natasha2014: on the double, ma'am!!! _does salute _LOL**

**Follower001: Mmmm… chocolaty goodness!!! U r SO RIGHT!!! I DO want those cookies…**

**suzygz: Merci!!!**

**Sancontoa: Malfoy is the ONLY known boy who can be a bitch AND a bastard… amazing, huh???? LOL, thanx a lot 4 ur review!!!**

**hermywannabe: Ur welcome!!!**

**Serena Tasneem: Will do!!!**

**Slytherin ice princess: Gracias, amiga!!! **

**tom-felton –luver1-2-2: TCHA!!!**

**dimondcrystal12: My life must be one HECK of a good story…LOL**

**proud-2-b-a-sccrplyr: sorry about the cliffie nd thnx for the review!!!**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: Aww… that is so sweet!!!**

**XXXpinkkitty5467: ASAP!!!**

**raisa: Thnx a lot!!!**

**Enjoy the chappie!!!**

* * *

**BUSTED!!!**

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione squeaked, shocked at his sudden appearance.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, 'Mione," he glared, his face burning with anger.

"ME? Well, I was… simply…simply… uhh…" rambled Hermione, searching for an excuse but none seemed even _remotely _believable.

"Hermione, I don't know what's up with you these days. First, you befriend Malfoy, then you start dancing with him and then you… you… you" he exclaimed, unable to finish his sentence.

"If you must know, Weasley, Granger and I were having a very interesting conversation until you _rudely _interrupted," Draco said, unaware his arms were still wrapped around Hermione's waist.

"I wasn't talking to you, deatheater!" Ron spat, his hatred coming off in waves.

Hermione felt Draco's body tense, his heartbeat getting faster. He never talked to her about his father or that everyone knew he was a soon-to-be deatheater simply because it never came up… and the fact that she didn't feel it was her place. Truth be told, she was sometimes scared of him.

"Don't talk about what you don't know," he said, whispering with such menace and malice that his words seemed to echo mercilessly. After he left there was deafening silence, which was broken as Hermione's gaze turned towards Ron, enraged.

"Way to go, Ron! I'm not a little girl anymore, okay? I can make my own decisions," Hermione said, glaring at Ron, angry at him for upsetting Draco.

"What?! How is THIS my fault? Do you have _feelings _for Malfoy?"" Ron asked, looking at his friend accusingly, afraid of her reply.

Hermione bit her lip, not sure of the answer herself. She had been confused about her connections with Malfoy but the recent incident only complicated things.

"I have to go now, Ron," she said, walking past, leaving him frustrated and confused.

* * *

Draco was stomped to his room, angry and aggravated. _How dare that, Weasley, talk to me like that! Calling me a- a… a… DEATHEATER! Like I would bow before that Mudblood; he thinks he so powerful… only to be defeated by Pothead so easily. I am my own master… MY OWN! _He mentally shouted. 

He threw the picture of his family across the room, smashing into the bedroom wall. He hated his father the most. How Draco despised him for the days he spent training Draco to be emotionless, detached and cold. He had been taught that love was an emotion that weakened men and that the only use for it was against your enemies. At that time, Draco respected and adored his father deeply as he believed him to be man of enormous power and control, who could bend the will of any man to his purposes. When he found out that his father was merely a follower of another, he lost all admiration for him but his teachings, Draco never forgot. He vowed to become greater than his father, to let no emotions control him, to dispose of any who stood in his way. Now seven years later, Draco Malfoy, had broken the vows he had promised to fulfill.

He sat on the armchair near the fireplace, staring at the flickering flames. Just then, Hermione walked into the room and slowly approached Draco, restraining the urge to rush over and hug him.

"Draco? Look, I'm sorry about that. Are… are you alright?" she asked, as she knelt beside him, looking up at him, her eyes full of concern.

Draco remained silent for some time, still staring into space. It was only few minutes but it seemed like a lifetime be for he answered.

"Do you think that I'm like my father, Hermione?" he asked, looking at her, his eyes full fear.

"No, Draco, you're nothing like you're father," she replied, taken aback by his question.

"When I was young, I was taught that love is an emotion that only fools feel," he continued.

"That's not true," Hermione said as tears started streaming down her face.

"I will never follow Voldemort. I'm my own master and will not bow down to that bastard. I will not become a deatheater," he said, the last part more to himself than Hermione.

"Look, Draco, I don't know what's going on between us but I will always be here for you,"

"I know you will," he said as he turned around and hugged her, Hermione sobbing into his chest while he held her close, never wanting to let go.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione found herself sleeping on the couch, Draco right next to her with his arms cradling her protectively. They had fallen asleep together, holding each other, whispering words of comfort. Hermione slowly got off the couch, not wanting to disturb Draco from his slumber. Just when she was nearly out, something pulled her back down. 

"And where exactly do you think you're going, Granger?" Draco playfully asked, nuzzling in her neck.

"I'm going to change for breakfast. Now let me go, you retard." She replied, pushing him away.

"Who said I'm finished with you?" he asked, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"I did, so let go. Are you okay?" she asked, a question that appeared so often these days.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You think I'm actually going to let that Weasel get to me? Like that's gonna happen! Besides, I've been blessed by the presence of the almighty Granger! You spoil me!" he said, mocking her.

"Nice to know that you haven't lost you're sense of humour and stupidity," she said sarcastically, but was glad that he was going to be alright.

They both went to change for breakfast, relieved there was no school. Hermione and Draco knew that they would be facing a _few _little problems that morning…

"... and then she says 'Way to go, Ron!' I mean, I still don't get how this is MY fault!" Ron raged, telling his best friend the events that had occurred the night before.

"Ron, look. Hermione's our friend and she's entitled to her own decision. You think I would want her to be kissing Malfoy? Well, I don't. But I'm not her parents and I'm not about to go and lecture her. I'm her best friend and will be SUPPORTIVE, Ron. I suggest you do the same thing," Harry replied, keeping a calm voice, unlike Ron who was getting angrier by the moment.

"You're taking HER side?! Have you forgotten that it's Malfoy we're talking about?"

"Did someone say my name?" sneered an all-too-familiar voice nearby.

"Malfoy," growled Ron, his eyes burning with hatred.

"Weasel," Draco replied with mock courtesy.

"Harry could be seen rolling his eyes, preparing himself for another exchange of insults. _What a beautiful morning…Yeah, right…_

"Unless you've suddenly gone blind, and we all hope you have, you might have noticed this is the Gryffindor's table. A little slow this morning, aren't we?" Ron retorted.

"Well, you shouldn't be her either, Weasel. I mean, doesn't Gryffindor House select students valued for their bravery and courage? Or have they changed the rules, and made it for people who have issues?" Malfoy replied coolly.

"Yeah, well…" Ron said, busily thinking of a comeback.

"That's enough, you two. I don't want to stand here all day, listening to your crude insults. Someday I may even have to eat," Hermione cut in, breaking up the two boys.

"See you later, Hermione, okay?" Draco said, as he planted a quick kiss on her cheek before he went over to his table.

Ron, of course, was boiling mad, the steam almost literally coming out of his ears.

"Hermione!"

"What?! Sop being so possessive, Ron."

"I'm not being possessive, I'm just… just… never mind," he muttered, as he sat down and grumpily ate his food.

* * *

Draco walked over to his table, his mind racing. _I bet the Weasel is fuming… figures, everyone knows how he fancies Hermione…it's pathetic… _He was still marveling at what just happened. For once, his actions towards Hermione were not met with a slap. _This is DEFINITELY my lucky day…_

"Harry, how angry is Ron?" Hermione asked, as her red-haired friend left the table in a huff, his appetite seemingly gone.

"The truth?" replied Harry, cringing.

"I don't know why he's so angry. I know its hard seeing as it's Malfoy but I never expected him to be THIS angry. I don't know what's up with him…"

"Hermione? Have you forgotten this is Ron we're talking about? You know he doesn't take ANYTHING to do with Malfoy well,"

"Yeah, but he doesn't have to be so childish about it!"

"He's not being childish… exactly…" Harry finished lamely, as he was interrupted when a first year came up and whispered something in his ear.

"Oh, okay," he said, as the first year bounded off.

"What? What did he say?"

"Ron says that he's not talking to you so don't bother trying to apologize," Harry sighed.

"Still think he's not being childish?" she asked, while Harry shaked his head in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guyz liked this chappie as well as the rest!!! I'm sorry to all the Ron fans if I was a bit harsh bt dn't wrry!!! Little Ronniekins will always be there for our Hermione (even tho he'll be jealous bitch about it)!!! Anyways, if any of you would like to make a suggestion or critique then just put it in ur review!!! Okay, okay, so I want u guyz to review… blame the author why don't you!!! Newayz, I'm outtie 4 now!!! Luv,**

**Chelsea a.k.a AngelicWerewolf**

**HiDe In ThE dArKnEsS… cUrSeD tIlL tHe EnD… tHe MoOnLiGhT uR gUaRdIaN… tHe MaDnEsS wItHiN…**


	7. ME! Suffering? Nah

**A/N: OMG!!! THANK U SO MUCH FOR UR REVIEWS!!! I am SOOO sorry that I haven't updated in a while but mi homework is piling up nd exams are comin up!!! ( Newayz, I hope u guyz like this chappie, nd thnx to mi lovely reviewers!!!**

**Slytherin ice princess: Thnx!!!**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: WE'RE BOTH FREAKIN AWESOME!!! When you put it that way… hehe… I like how u think!!! Lylas!!!**

**S1Lv3r LiLly: Glad u liked the story !!! Nd thnx for pointing that out!!! **

**Celebrean: I'm not sure how I got the reviews so fast but I was DEAD THRILLED when I read them!!! I am so grateful to all mi reviewers!!!**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: Thnx SO much!!! You're just too good for me!!! LOL**

**Natasha2014: Muchos Gracias!!!**

**Snuggie: No problem!!! It's a real pleasure hearing from one of mi first reviewers again!!! Srry, ( but I'm not sure there's gonna be some major pain and agony in this story but when I've finished this one, I'm thinking of writing another story, a bit deeper into our fave character's hearts and lives…**

**Nd now on to the story!!! Remember, more reviewsfaster updates!!! Thnx for reviewing!!!**

* * *

**ME?! Suffering?! Nah…**

All was peaceful in the school of Hogwarts, students hustled in classrooms and teachers got on with their lessons. Sweet harmony was in the air, at least, only if you stayed away from a certain two Gryffindors… _very _far away…

"Look, Ron, stop being so immature and just tell me what's wrong!" Hermione said, exasperated.

"Nothing's wrong! Everything's just bloody wonderful! Happy, happy! We're all so freakin' HAPPY!" he shouted, his face burning with anger.

"Urgh! You are such a… a… baby!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am NOT!"

"Fine! When you're ready to stop acting like a 3 year old, THAT'S when we start talking," she said, storming off, leaving Ron "freakin' happy".

* * *

After an endless week of fighting, Hermione was dying of frustration. She was stressed out enough what with the January exams coming up, and now her supposedly stable life was falling apart. She was in a forbidden romance with her ex-most-hated enemy, her best friend was being a complete baby and the exams were on the horizon. All hope was lost… Finally, the weekend had arrived and Hermione plopped onto her divan, exhausted, and slept until her heart's content. Hours later, she groggily woke up and slouched out of bed. Hermione took Hogwarts: A History and sat on the couch, reading it for the millionth time. She was at peace in that moment… at least until…

"You don't have a life, do you?" drawled Draco, standing with his arms folded, staring at Hermione.

"Even in the morning you can be such an arrogant bastard. Did you have to practice hard?" sarcastically asked Hermione, while rolling her eyes.

"Alas, I am one of the few talented people who possess that skill. Try not to be jealous, Granger," he said, while looking sympathetic as he walked over and sat down next to her.

"As if! I don't even know why I even bother talking to y- MALFOY GIVE IT BACK!" she shrieked as he snatched the book out of her hands and held it threateningly over the windowsill.

"Sweet revenge. Shall I throw it out, Hermione?" he smirked watching her eyes widen in horror.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged, still staring at the book.

"I wouldn't? Whoops!" he grinned as he threw the book outside, Hermione shocked beyond reason.

"You- you – you… I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed as she tackled him to the ground, fists pounding.

Draco smiled at how easily he could taunt and aggravate her, seeing how pretty she looked when she was mad. _We have GOT to have more conversations like these… _They wrestled each other, obviously Draco having the upper hand since he was much stronger than her thanks to his Quidditch practices but that didn't stop Hermione.

"You arrogant, selfish, spoilt, ignorant little-"she said, her eyes narrowing into slits as Draco rolled on top of her so that she was beneath him. However, she was stopped in mid-sentence as they heard the door open and someone walk in.

"I am sorry to interrupt Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, but I came to inform you of our next Head meeting and the plans for the upcoming balls and trips. We will continue this discussion in the meeting as I can see you are… _heavily occupied. _Until then," Professor Dumbledore said as he parted, smiling as he spoke the last words.

As soon as he left, Hermione pushed Draco of her and let out a sigh of exasperation.

"Great! That was so embarrassing! Now he thinks that me and you were…" she said, unable to finish her sentence.

"That's a BAD thing? God, Granger, your standards are low," Draco smirked, as he got up and sat on the couch, pulling Hermione by the waist down onto his lap.

"MY standards are low?! Excuse me, but I didn't spend half of last year getting harassed by Parkinson,"

"That's not funny. I could have gone blind, you know," he said, suddenly serious.

"I'm still angry at you," she said, as she jabbed her index finger into his chest.

"What else is new?" he sighed, as he held her closer, giving her a small kiss on the lips before he carried her to her room, bridal style… then dropping her onto the floor, claiming he wanted to prove that gravity DOES exist…

* * *

On Monday, the first Quidditch match was being held between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Everyone was excited and teachers surveyed the pitch with interest. The commentary was to be held by Lee Jordan for the last time as he was to leave the school at the end of the year.

"Welcome to the first match of the season! Gryffindor versus Slytherin! Introducing the new captain of the Gryffindor team, HARRY POTTER! The new Slytherin captain, DRACO MALFOY!" his voice boomed, the crowd cheering ecstatically.

Hermione walked onto the pitch, giving Harry a hug and Draco a good luck kiss on the cheek. She blushed as she sprinted back to the stands, Draco grinning at her. Harry smiled at the two, amused at how such enemies fell in love, seeing the warmth in each other's eyes. The two captains walked forward, both holding eye contact.

"Malfoy," Harry said as he held out his hand.

"Potter," Draco replied as he shook it, mounting his broom.

The game began as the players passed the Quaffle here and there, trying to score a goal while Lee Jordan's voice bellowed in the background.

"There goes Angelina with Quaffle… damn that girl has some nice curves- ouch! Sorry Professor, just giving a little background info… and she shoots… SHE SCORES! TEN –NIL TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry was busy searching for the Snitch, but kept a wary eye as this was turning out to be one of the most brutal matches he had ever played. Bludgers were shooting in all directions while the players fought over the Quaffle. Ron had improved over the summer but still had an air of insecurity. However, he seemed to be spurred on by his hatred of Malfoy. _Well, at least he plays better… _sighed Harry as he glanced at his best friend.

Draco was also looking for the Snitch but spent most of his time dodging Bludgers. _Even with Bludgers its animal attraction… _He smirked as he surveyed the crowds recognizing a familiar face at the front, eyes gleaming. _Hermione…_

"Both teams have suffered multiple injuries, looks like this is gonna be one heck of a match, folks! 15 minutes into the game and the Snitch is nowhere to be seen! Wait a minute… Seeker Draco Malfoy is diving fast… IS THAT THE SNITCH?" shouted Lee, the crowds cheering uncontrollably.

Draco lay flat on his broom, hand outstretched. Harry was not far back, gaining on him. Soon they were neck and neck, both reaching for victory…

"There goes the Seekers, this is going to be a close one… Come on, Harry! Oh, and Malfoy… They're nearly there… closer, closer, closer… YES! HE'S GOT IT! Wait a minute, CAN THIS BE? _DRACO MALFOY_ HAS GOTTEN THE SNITCH! 150 -60 TO SLYTHERIN!" shouted Lee, barely managing to be heard over the crowds cries.

Draco's hand shot into the air in triumph, holding the gleaming Snitch. Hermione was thrilled but was sympathetic to Harry's loss. She was cheering, smiling at Draco who was diving back down… her smile turned into confusion and shock as he sped towards her, scooping her off the stands and onto his broom and into his arms.

"Draco! What are you doing? Put me back down!"

"WHAT?! I'm-only-hearing-every-other-word!" he shouted, making no sense as he was right next to her.

"Yeah, right! Put me down, I hate flying!" she screamed, looking down nervously.

"I know," he grinned mischievously as her eyes narrowed down, taking this perfect opportunity to perform dive. They flew around the pitch, Hermione screaming in the background. Draco inwardly laughed at how fragile she was and yet how she could burn with fury. It amazed him at how she could be so innocent… _something I know nothing of, _he smirked. They landed on the ground, welcomed by the cheering of the aroused crowd.

"Good game, Malfoy," Harry said, as he walked up to Draco and shook his hand.

"_The Harry Potter _giving _me_ a compliment? What an honour!" he replied sarcastically, but was grinning.

"Strange, isn't it? I think I've taken a Bludger to the head," he laughed.

"Potter, that's your life in a nutshell," Draco said, patting Harry on the arm sympathetically.

After Hermione congratulated Harry and the Gryffindor team, she and Draco flew off into the abyss, Hermione shutting her eyes as Draco dived, swerved, twirled and practically performed every trick in the book. Hermione's heart beat faster as she held him close, inhaling his musky scent. Then, dropping back into reality, she prepared for another dive…

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

* * *

"Now, you can't say THAT wasn't fun," Draco stated, as he got of his broom then helping Hermione off. She stepped onto the ground, hair askew, robes array, fingers trembling. Hermione slowly turned around, facing Draco…

"Watch me,"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guyz liked this chappie!!! I spent 4EVER editing cuz I ended up hating every version I wrote and had to re-do it AGAIN!!! PLUS I had the WORST case of writer's block!!! My lucky day, huh? LOL Newayz, thnx again to all my awesome reviewers (YOU GUYZ ROCK )!!! NOTE: "divan" is another word 4 bed (thesaurus really helps…hehe)!!! I realli hope the story goin smoothly, bt any critique/suggestions are welcome!!! Ciao!!! **

**Chelsea a.k.a. AngelicWerewolf**

**HiDe In ThE dArKnEsS… cUrSeD tIlL tHe EnD… tHe MoOnLiGhT uR gUaRdIaN… tHe MaDnEsS wItHiN…**


	8. Caught In a Forbidden Romance

**A/N: I know, I know! All of you are probably sharpening your scythes, ready to go all Grim Reaper on me, cuz I haven't updated! I AM SOOO SORRY! It's just that I've been so busy with my exams and I am having the WORST case of writer's block EVER! Newayz, thanks a lot to all mi faithful reviwers who have not killed me by now :author looks around warily:…**

**TinkerBell14934: Right away, ma'am!**

**Snuggie: Am pleased you liked the chappie! ;)**

**Viresse Lote: Hehe… good luck with that!**

**FinalFantasyXgrl001: mmm… chocolatey goodness…yummy!**

**sincerelywithhopeforthefuture: Thnx! O and dn't wrry! Dumbledore's not the only one watching those two…**

**SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: The author of this story now proclaims you Queen of All Awesomeness! Hehe! Lylas! **

**Monica7725: Muchos Gracias!**

**RiRiana: Viola! **

**Piper-Loves-Leo: Awww! Thnx so much!**

… **and here's the chappie! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Caught In a Forbidden Romance**

_Screaming soundless cries_

_That come from deep inside_

_Longing to hold you_

_Knowing that it was wrong_

_Reaching out for you_

_As you fade away_

_Cause what we're feeling_

_Is what we shouldn't_

_Sometimes I look at you_

_From across the room_

_Hoping I'm in your thoughts_

_Cause every now and then I wonder if this is real…_

_I__wonder if you feel the same way_

_Know what I'm going through _

_Praying that others will understand_

_So far my prayers go unanswered_

_So many emotions I'm feeling_

_Yet I can't describe any of them_

_So many things that are meant for you_

_Yet I can't say them_

_Pride, honour, respect_

_How many things will you risk for me?_

_Do I mean that much to you?_

_Cause your eyes are filled with doubt _

_Never would have expected this_

_Never saw it coming_

_But for once in my life_

_I liked not knowing_

_Its not that I don't trust you_

_I just don't trust myself_

_Cause when I'm around you_

_It's just pure bliss_

_But I know that it doesn't last forever_

_And that someday we'll wake up to reality_

_Though I hope even then_

_You'll be at my side_

_Hold me tight and never let go_

_Whisper soft and never stop_

_Sometimes I wonder _

_If it's better to be apart_

_But then you look at me_

_And I know I wouldn't make it_

_Every moment I spend with you_

_Is one I don't forget_

_And every word you say to me_

_It echoes in my heart_

_Caught in a forbidden romance_

_Another Romeo and Juliet_

_But this time's different_

_Cause our love will survive_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, OKAY! So I had writer's block and my brain wasn't able to put the chapter in anything other than a poem form! But, hey! It's finished! Am really sorry again that I didn't review like forever but I had exams, then my computer crashed then wouldn't let me get in my user so I couldn't update! Trust me, I really appreciate all your support and I sincerely am sorry that I've let you down. Anyways, in return for updating late, you guyz really don't need to review but it would be really nice if you did:begs and grovels: hehe! Adiós! Love,**

**_AngelicWerewolf _**


End file.
